Berchem
Berchem is a ten-block neighborhood in Alderney. It is located in within the center of Alderney, bordered by Asahara Road and Koresh Square in the northeast (Alderney City), Mueri St in the southeast (Normandy), and Edison Ave to the South (Acter). Character Berchem is a mixed residential and commercial neighborhood. A lot of the homes in the neighborhood are low-rise apartment buildings. North Berchem shares the bustling atmosphere and urban make-up of neighboring Alderney City. South Berchem contains affluent apartment buildings and classy stores that spans along the busy thoroughfare of Vitullo Avenue. Berchem is also one of Alderney's wealthy neighborhoods following Westdyke. Points of interest * Tw@ Internet Café * Berchem Fire Department Influences Berchem contains elements of North Bergen and Hoboken, New Jersey. Berchem's name could have been derived from the Berchem district of Antwerp, Belgium, which neighbors the Hoboken district of Antwerp, which New Jersey's Hoboken was once believed to have its name come from. Landmarks * 551 Observer Highway (The Skyline) – Located in Hoboken, New Jersey. In game, it's located on Vitullo Ave & Kemeny St. * 530 Hudson St ( Edwin A. Stevens Hall of the Stevens Institute of Technology) – Located in Hoboken, New Jersey. In game, it's located on Vitullo Ave, between Kemeny St & Berners Rd, and spans between the Acter and Berchem borders. * 125 Broad Street ( Hersch Tower) – In reality, it's actually located in Elizabeth, New Jersey. In game, it's located on Babbage Drive. * 1145 East Jersey Street (Albender Building) – In reality, it's actually located in Elizabeth, New Jersey. In game, it's located on Babbage Drive. * 1155 East Jersey Street (Amber Court Of Elizabeth) – In reality, it's actually located in Elizabeth, New Jersey. In game, it's located on Babbage Drive. Transportation Streets The list of streets that runs through Berchem are: * Aspdin Dr * Kemeny St * Vitullo Ave * Cockerell Ave * Drebbel * Farnsworth Rd * Babbage Drive * Fleming St * Mueri St * Bear St Highways * Plumbers Skyway The Plumbers Skyway can be entered or exited in Berchem from Aspdin Dr, between Cockerell Ave and Kemeny St. If driving in the right lane, from the Leftwood's direction, an exit cannot be made here, but it can in the opposite lane, driving from Tudor's direction. Stevie's Car Thefts In Berchem one of the 30 vehicles which are needed for the thefts is located in this area. The vehicle is a unique Sultan. It has a darker shade of blue and the rims are carbon black, which you cannot find on the streets. The car is parked on a driveway in front of a very big green house which is next to the exit from the Plumbers Skyway. The street on which the house and the car is located is called Aspdin Drive. Trivia * Restaurants such as Cluckin Bell, Pizza This, and Wigwam can be seen in Berchem, but are inaccessible to players in the game. de:Berchem es:Berchem Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Alderney